Love is more powerful than Fear
by NaughtyPAri
Summary: happy birthday my titli.. love you lots.. a birthday gift to bhumi tu jeeye hazaro saal hai dua meri


**A/n: this is birthday gift for bhumi my little sis.. and my ff daughter.. nihu.. :P hope you both like it..**

A girl in jeans and top was looking for something in her room.. she had almost messed up everything..

Then she shouts "di.. mera favorite purse kaha hai?"

Just them someone enters in.. and was shocked to see the messed up room..

"are yeh kya hai pura room ko kabar khana banake rakh diya"

The girl turns and asked the person

"wo.. mera purse kaha hai"

The person hits her head lightly "cupboard mei hi toh hai samne rakha hai dekh"

The girl quickly goes to her cupboard opens it and finally finds her purse..

Then she turns and looks at the person… who raises her eyebrows.. the girl smiles and says with her eyes "sorry"

"acha ab jaldi se wapas apni jagah pe sab saman rakh do warna tumari di bahut daant lagayengi tume"

The girl makes face "haan pata hai hitler di joh hai.. huh.. aap jao mai aati hun"

The person leaves from there..

He receives a call from someone..

"hello haan haan mai bas 5 minute mei nikal raha hun yaha se.."

He takes his laptop bag from the room and moves to the dining area..

"mai jaa raha hun shyam ko milta hun" he shouted.. and quickly left the house..

Just then a girl with long hairs comes out from kitchen

"arey nasta toh karke jao"

But he had already left..

She fumes in anger "arghh.. yeh aur iska kaam huh.."

And goes back inside the house..

The girl comes out from her room..

"di jaldi se nasta doh late ho raha hai muje"

Her sister gives her toast.. and harshly puts the butter on it..

The girl looked at her "di.. aab iss masum ki jaan logi kya.."

Her sister looked at her and gives her the toast..

"jaan toh tere jiju ki lungi aaj phir chala gaya jaldi huh"

The girl replies "Are kyu mere bechare jiju ke peeche padi rehti ho.."

"bhumi.. bas aur chamchagiri maat kar apne jiju ki"

She gets up "are di chill.. subah subah gussa nahi karte.. acha mai chalti hun mai late ho rahi hun bye"

She kisses her cheeks and leaves..

.

.

Bhumi goes to her workplace.. news channel was on.. and a news was showing.. bhumi looked at it and fumes in anger..

"aaj mile toh batati hun"

She then takes her file and goes to do work..

.

.

 **Singhania Mansion**

After cleaning up the breakfast table.. the girl went to a room..

She looked at the messed room and signed in disappointment..

"bilkul bigad ke rakha hai iske papa ne isse.."

She keeps backs her school books toys back to the place..

Then she goes to the bed.. a girl was sleeping seems lost in her dream world..

"chal uth jaa school jaana hai"

The girl turns to other side.. "mumma please sone doh na"

"are 8 bajh rahe hai uth jaldi tuje school chodke muje bhi job pe jaana hai"

The girl wakes up.. and hugs her mother..

"mumma.. nahi na aaj school maat bejo plz.."

The mother smiles "are aaj toh jaana padega ek kaam karna kal maat jaana.."

The girl thinks "Arey hai kal toh"

The mother keeps her finger on the girl lips

"shh.. secret hai"

The girls nodes and quickly goes to get ready..

Later she comes down to the dining area..

"mummy mommy gayi office?"

The mother replied "haan wo chali gayi ab tub hi chal"

They both move out of the house..

"nits jaldi car mei baitho"

Nihu sits inside the car quickly..

"mumma hum late ho rahe hai 5 minutes mei school start ho jaayega"

Her mother smiles "don't worry hum pahuch jayenge"

She starts the car.. and drives off…

They reached school on time.. nihu kisses her on cheeks.. "love you" and opens the door and goes towards the school gate..

Later at evening.. someone calls bhumi

"haan.. nahi mai nahi aane wali"

….

"are par.. acha okay I will be there"

Bhumi smiles.. she quickly finishes her work and comes out of office.. someone was waiting for her in white Toyota car.. she sat on the front side beside the driver..

The person on other side kept his hand on her but she jerked away..

The person said "Are.. baapre humse naraz hai koi"

Bhumi looked at the person "jee haan.. kisne kaha tha tume aisi harkat karne ko huh"

"are par wo toh mera kaam hai"

Bhumi looks at him in anger "I am not talking to you" and puts her hand on the door lock to open it.. but the person stops her..

"ruko please.. "

He starts the car and droves off…

Bhumi replies "Where the hell are we going Prem Malhotra"

Prem speaks "miss bhumi gupta aap shant hoke baithi rahiye"

.

.

 **Singhania mansion**

Bhumi's sister was calling someone continuously

"Are.. hadh hai yeh phone nahi utha rahe.. aur yeh bhumi bhi pata nahi kaha reh gayi hai aaj"

Nits comes from her room..

"mumma papa aur mommy aaye nahi abhi"

"nahi pata nhi kaha reh gaye hai dono" she said..

Nihu taught "Aaj toh papa aur mommy dono ki shamat aayegi"

.

.

Prem brings her to a spot..

"yeh hum kaha aaye hai" bhumi asked..

Prem replies "pehle apni ankhein band karo"

Bhumi closes her eyes.. prem comes out of the car. And then pulls out bhumi from other side.. he lifts her in his arms and takes her.. in to a place..

"ab ankhein kholo"

Bhumi opens her eyes.. she looks around and was surprised.. it was like a park.. decorated with colorful lights.. right in the middle there was hut and a table and chair present.. he takes her inside.. and puts her down..

"happy advance birthday.. bhu.."

Bhumi smiles..

Prem speaks further "I know aaj joh tumne tv pe dekha usse tum upset hogi isliye yeh sab plan kiya.. you know na how much I love you.."

She nodes.. "well.. not bad.. chalo aapko maaf kiya"

Prem smiles.. and hugs her.. they have a good quality of time with each other..

"waise mai soch rahi thi di ko bata dun humare baare mei"

Prem replies "haan ek kaam karte hai kal mai tumare ghar aa jata hun saath hi bata denge"

Bhumi says quickly "nahi prem pehle mai unse baat karungi usse pehle jiju se baat karungi"

Then her eyes falls on the watch.. and was shocked "are baap re 11 bajh gaye muje jaana chahiye di pareshan ho rahi hogi"

Both were lying down on grass.. bhumi gets up so does prem.. and both leave...

.

.

 **Singhania mansion**

Nihu was sitting on sofa and reading book.. while the girl was walking here and there and looking angry..

"hadh hai dono ke dono samaj nahi aata hai kaha.. ek ka phone band hai ek ka not reachable.."

Just then doorbell rings..

She walks towards the door and opens it..

"aa gayi kaha thi? Itni dher? Aur phone kaha hai tera?" she asked strictly..

Bhumi looked at her

"di.. sorry phone mei battery nahi thi.. bas todha kaam tha zyada isliye late ho gaya"

"acha.. toh kisi aurke phone se phone karke ek message nahi kar sakti thi" she scolded her futher..

Bhumi before could say anything.. nihu said.. "mommy very bad.."

Bhumi glared at her..

"ab usse aise maat dekh andar aa"

Bhumi gets in..

Her sister closes the door.. but stops seeing the person.. she glares at the person and goes in. The person gets in..

"Are baat toh suno.."

But she does not listen..

"are suno na.. urgent meeting thi isliye late ho gaya.."

Then she grumbled.. "haan roj tumari urgent meeting hoti hai"

Bhumi speaks "di aap phir jijs ke peeche padh gayi" in support of her jiju..

She spoke further "tum dono na bahut bigad gaye ho.." and goes to kitchen..

He also moves towards the room but bhumi calls him..

"akki jijs…"

Akshay turns.. "haan"

Bhumi replies "kuch nahi di gussa hai manayie.."

Akshay smiles "wo toh roj ka hai.."

And goes to room..

Bhumi comes and sits beside nihu..

Nihu whisper "mommy.. aapka office toh 7 baje ke baad band ho jaata hai toh 11 baje tak kaha te"

Bhumi looks at her in shock.. "james bond ki nani.. chup kar.. aur yeh pallu di hitler di ban jaati hai humesha huh.."

Nihu replies "toh aap late kyu aati ho… time pe aaya karo.."

Bhumi asked her "waise tum kabse apni mummy ki side lene lagi.. papa ki laadli ho na"

Nihu smiles "wo kya hai na mumma na mera favorite khana banaya hai isliye.. ab don't disturb me"

.

.

Later in the room

Akshay was working out..

Bhumi comes in.. "jijs aapse baat karni thi"

Akshay said "haan bolo"

Bhumi replies "jijs mera na ek dost hai… I mean like.. wo mai.." a bit hesitate..

Akshay cleans his face.. and goes inside.. to change.. comes out after 5 minutes..

"hmm.. naam kya hai?"

Bhumi replied "Prem Malhotra"

Akshay thinks "yeh naam suna hai"

Bhumi replies "jiju he is an Cid Officer"

Akshay looks at her.. "hmm.. muje tumari di se baat karni hogi"

Bhumi smiles.. and hugs him

"thanks jijs you are the best" akshay face turns to tense.. bhumi leaves from there..

Later palak comes to the room.. akshay was looking through some file..

Palak glared at him.. akshay looked at her and smiled.. but she turned away..

Palak went in front of mirror and combed her hair.. akshay came from behind and put a necklace around her neck.. palak looked surprised..

"yeh.."

Akshay smiled and said "acha laga"

Palak nodes "acha hai par it's expensive.."

Akshay replies… "uski fikar maat karo.. and sorry aaj late ho gaya"

Palak turns facing towards him "oh.. isliye hai yeh.."

Akshay nodes no.. "nahi yeh toh chota sa gift hai.."

Palak replies "wo toh thik hai kal yaad hai aapko kya hai?"

Akshay thinks "haan.. yaad hai meri pyaari saali ji ka birthday hai.. usse yaad aaya tumse kuch aur bhi baat karni thi"

Palak aksed "kya batao"

Akshay answers "bhumi kisiko pasand karti hai"

Palak goes towards the bed "acha toh ab mujse sab baatein chupane lagi wo haan uske jijs joh aa gaye hai"

Akshay follows her "nahi aisa nahi hai.. bas wo darr rahi thi kahi tum usse daat na do"

Palak speaks "wo bhi na.. yeh toh achi baat hai ki wo kisiko pasand karti hai isme itna darne wali kya baat hai mai mana todhi kar deti"

Akshay looks at her in tension "baat hai"

Palak stared at him "matlab.. I mean usne bataya ki larka kaun hai? Kya karta hai"

Akshay answers "he is an cid officer prem malhotra naam hai"

Palak was shocked.. she moved out immediately to bhumi's room..

Bhumi had not yet slept she was talking to prem..

"maine jiju se baat ki hai wo di se baat karenge don't worry"

There was a knock on her door..

"acha mai baat mei baat karti hun.. bye"

And disconnects the call.. palak enters inside the room..

"di.. aap kuch kaam tha" bhumi asked..

Palak looked at her "bhumi meri baat aache se samaj lo chahe joh ho jaaye mai tumari shaadi prem malhotra se nahi karwayungi samji"

Bhumi was shocked and got angry too "lekin kyu di na aap usse mile na dekha aur aap aise kaise mana kar sakti hai jiju se bhi toh aapne pyaar kiya tha"

Palak was about to raise her hand on her.. but akshay came there..

"palak! Choti behen pe haath uthaogi"

Palak answered "maine keh diya toh keh diya.. ab muje iss baare mei koi baat nahi karni hai"

And left the room.. bhumi had tears in her eyes.. akshay consoled her..

"are rote nahi.. wo abhi gusse mei hoti hai na kuch bhi keh deti hai.."

Bhumi says "jijs.. par di ne mana kyu kiya.."

Akshay replies "waja hai wo mai tume baad mei bataunga.. tum abhi soh jao aur kafi raat ho gayi hai hmm.."

Akshay then leaves the room..

Bhumi lies down on bed and tried to sleep..

The next morning bhumi wakes up.. and recalls last night..

"muje di se aise baat nahi karni chahiye thi.."

Then she remembered it was her birthday today.. she had turned 24 (:P in story only) as it was she wished her sister to wish her first in the morning…

Just then palak enters inside..

"uth gayi ready ho jaa.. late ho jayega nahi toh tuje office ke liye.."

Bhumi said "di… sorry kal raat ke liye"

Palak nodes "ready ho ja.." and goes from there..

Bhumi taught she forgot her birthday..

She got up from bed and went to washroom..

After half an hour she comes down for the breakfast.. she hoped palak will wish her.. but indeed.. she handed her tiffin..

"yeh raha tera tiffin.. aur jaldi se nasta karle late ho raha hai tuje tabtak mai nihu ko utha deti hun"

And goes from there..

Bhumi felt bad "di mujse thik se baat bhi nahi kar rahi aur aaj wish bhi nahi kiya.. jiju ne bhi nahi kiya wo bhi chale gaye.."

She leaves the house without having breakfast..

Palak comes to nihu rooms..

"utho chalo der ho rahi hai school ke liye"

Nihu wakes up.. "par mumma aaj toh nahi jaana tha muje school"

Palak scolded her.. "koi chutti nahi chup chap school jao"

She takes out her school dress and leaves..

Nihu thinks "Are aaj mumma ko kya hua itne gusse mei kyu hai.."

She goes to bathroom.. to take a shower..

Akshay comes out of the room..

"tum ready nahi hui?" he questioned her..

Palak replied "mai aaj office der se jaungi.. aaj aap der se jaa rahe hai yeh suraj ne apni disha kaise badal li"

Akshay smiles. . "bas aise hi.."

Nihu comes.. and akshay drops her to school..

.

.

At bhumi's office..

She came.. and everyone wished her..

She thanked them back.. she went and sat on her desk area..

"pata nahi di ne kyu mana kiya.. wo toh usse mili bhi nahi.. ab kya kahu mai prem ko"

The whole day passed.. bhumi was not able to concentrate on her work..

She left for home early..

A car stopped by and she sat inside..

It was prem.. "kya hua.. itni tensed kyu ho?"

Bhumi replied "prem wo di nahi maani unhone mana kar diya muje nahi pata kyu"

Prem says "hmm.. koi na mai unse baat karunga aur meri personality aisi hai ki mai sabko impress kar sakta hun"

Bhumi looked at him.. "acha.. dekhte hai meri hitler di ko tum kaise impress karte ho"

Prem replied "haan abhi dikhata hun issi waqt"

Bhumi says "Are nahi aaj toh di bahut gusse mei hai.. aaj nahi please"

Prem looked at her "Aaj tumara birthday hai aur mai tume sabse aacha gift dena chahta hun.."

Bhumi says "muje kuch nahi chahiye di toh bhul hi gayi aaj birthday hai mera na jijs ne wish kiya chalo unka samaj aata hai kaam mei bhul gaye honge"

Prem aksed her "waise tum humesha hi apne jijs ki side ho"

Bhumi replied "yes of course.. koi shaq"

Prem nodes.. "nahi koi shaq nahi"

Soon they reached at the house..

Prem told her "tum andar chalo mai park karke aata hun"

She nodes and gets out of the car.. she enters inside the house.. finds all dark

"di.. jiju.. nihu.. koi hai ghar mei"

Just then lights turns on..

She hears a noise "happy birthday!"

Bhumi was surprised.. and she looked in front it was akshay and nihu who shouted.. the house was decorated.. for the celebration.. she moved forward..

"haapy birthday mommy.. " she kissed on her cheeks and gave her a present..

"thanks my baby.."

Akshay too came forward and wished her

"happy birthday saali sahiba.. yeh lo tumara necklace joh tumhe chahiye tha"

Bhumi took it and looked at him "thanks jijs.. you are awesome.."

Bhumi felt sad as palak has not yet wished her..

Then palak comes out.. and looks at her..

"happy birthday.."

Bhumi smiles.. and takes her..

"dekh tera favorite rasgulla aur paneer ki sabzi bani hai"

Bhumi "thanks di.."

Palak replies "acha bol iss saal kya gift chahiye tuje mujse"

Bhumi smiles a bit takes her hand in hers "di.. aap mere liye prem ke rishte ke liye maan jao please.."

Palak leaves her hand.. "choti.."

Akshay comes "maan bhi jao na please.."

Prem enters inside..

"aap apni waja bataye toh mai iska hul nikal sakta hun"

Palak looked at him..

"waja.. tum ek cid officer ho.. joh mahino ghar se dur rehte hai.. na aane ka pata na jaane ka.. maana ki tum aur tumara department.. humare desh ki raksha karta hai par iski keemat parivar walo ko chukani parti hai.."

Bhumi replies "di aap yeh.."

Palak looks at nihu "nihu apne kamre mei jaao please"

Nihu without any protest goes inside..

Palak looks at bhumi "ab muje bolne de.. papa bhi tumari tarah cid officer te.. unhone bhi desh ke liye apni jaan de di… aur phir bhai bhi unke nakse kadam pe chale.. maa ko humesha darr rehta tha ki wo bhai ko na khode.. kya hua? Bhai bhi mission pe maare gaye.. wo bas 22 saal ke te.. aur mai 15 saal ki aur bhumi tu.. 10 saal ki.. kuch mahine baad maa bhi chal baasi.. sadme mei.. reh gaye mai aur bhumi… sab jimedari mujpe aa gayi.. lekin humara parivar tut gaya.. akele reh gaye hum.. aur yahi bahut takleef deta hai jab apno ka saath chut jaata hai.." she was in tears when she spoke all this..

Bhumi looked at her sister with so much pain.. she could feel what she must had gone through..

"maine tabhi soch liya tha ki mai ya bhumi kisi bhi aise larke se shaadi nahi karenge joh.. police wala ya cid officer ho.."

Akshay puts his hand on her shoulder..

"lekin jaruri toh nahi joh tumare saath hua wo bhumi aur prem ke saath ho.."

Prem comes forward "mai samaj sakta hun aap kya kehna chah rahi hai.. par mera yakeen kijiye mai bhumi ka bahut aache se khayal rakunga.. usse koi takleef nahi hogi.."

Bhumi too comes there "di.. aap chinta maat karo prem ko kuch nahi hoga.. aur agar kabhi bhagwaan na chahe.. hua bhi.. toh mai strong hun aapki tarah.. aap muje sambal logi.. mai khush rahungi uske saath jab tak rahungi.. please di…"

Palak looks at akshay who with his eyes says "yes.."

Palak looks back at bhumi and prem "thik hai agar tum isme khush ho toh mai bhi khush hun.."

Bhumi smiles and hugs her in happiness.. "thanks di.. love you so much.."

Prem looks at her "aur I promise jab tak mai hun usse koi takleef nahi hogi.."

Palak nodes.. "acha ab bahut hua.. chalo cake kato"

Bhumi leaves her.. and happily cuts her cake.. feeds her sister, jiju and littler nihu.. at last prem..

Bhumi and prem were talking to each other happily..

Palak looked at them and smiled..

Akshay said "tension maat lo dekhna yeh dono ka rishta bahut lamba jaayega"

Palak looks at him "mai bhi yahi chahti hun ki aisa ho.."

Akshay side hugs her..

"waise agar mai bhi police wala hota toh kya tum mujse shaadi karti?"

Palak answers "bilkul nahi kyuki tum police wale hote hi nahi.. tum jaise frank shaitan ko kaun police mei lega"

And they share a laugh.. they were called by nihu..

"mummy papa.. aao na family selfie lete hai.."

Everyone together take a happy family picture

"there can be changes what elders suffered youngers will not have same destiny… but still fear always remain in heart.. but always wish for positive.. because it is on god.. and we cannot change it.."

Happy Birthday my titli..

Love you lots

Hope you liked it..

 **A/n: an idea which had in mind for long time finally penned it down.. birthday girl.. love you lots.. muahh..**


End file.
